The Trouble With Maddie
After Albert encounters the cat clan, they get into a major fight and take Maddie. It's up to Kaitlin, her friends, and Melvin to save Maddie. Episode Summary Kaitlin and her friends are taking a walk through the woods. Shannon looks in the distance where the cat clan's camp used to be. She shudders in disgust. She's glad they're gone. Olivia is too and hopes they never have to see them again. Just then, Katie thinks she hears arguing in the distance. Kaitlin thinks they should go check it out. In the distance, they see Caleb arguing with Albert. Kaitlin remembers Albert because she had to rescue Justin from him once. Savannah wonders who he is. Kaitlin tells everyone that Albert is Melvin's evil brother. Tori wonders who Melvin is. Kaitlin says she'll explain later. Caleb and Albert are arguing over land. Albert wants the land of the cat clan. Caleb says they'll never hand it over. Albert and Caleb begin to get into a fist fight. Caleb and Albert are finished fighting. Maddie hopes it's all over. But it isn't. Caleb thinks that if the clan gets a queen, then he can have the land. Albert thinks the same thing. They both notice Maddie through the bushes. Maddie doesn't like the look they're giving her and she takes off. They both take her before she gets away. Kaitlin freaks out and realizes they need help. Tori thinks that Melvin could help. Kaitlin goes to the cave on the hill to find Melvin. After pleading, Melvin is finally convinced to help the girls out. Just then, some of the cats come in and Melvin freaks out. Emma wonders why he's freaking out. Melvin says the wizards and cats have been enemies for the longest time. One of the orange cats says they're not here for harm, they actually need his help. He thinks it's time to set aside their rivalry because there is really no point to it. Melvin has to agree. Melvin and the cat clan are now friends. Together, they are going to stop Caleb and Albert. Kaitlin and her friends are willing to help too. They all stop Caleb an Albert together, and rescue Maddie. Caleb and Albert think that these guys might be trouble for them in the future. Caleb and Albert then agree to team up to take them down. Melvin gulps. Kaitlin says they probably won't have to deal with them for a while, but Maddie is grateful they all rescued her. Production Information * This episode is longer than regular episodes, this takes up a 45 minute time slot rather than a 30 minute slot on TV * CGI is used on the wizards, cats, and fighting elements Trivia * "Ambition" from ''Sonic Runners ''is heard in the beginning of the episode * Many events from "A Different Type Of Culture" are referenced in this episode * Kaitlin mentions rescuing Justin from Albert in "When the Going Gets Rough" * The cave from "The Story About Katie" is seen once again Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles